


do you feel it

by ventrii



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, this is my first ever fic be forgiving lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventrii/pseuds/ventrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short lil thing about what happened after rick woke up from trying to kill himself and passing out</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you feel it

rick woke up with his face in a pile of ash and a blinding headache. the memories of what he had attempted the night before flooded back to him, explaining the stronger than usual melancholy feeling. he ran his hands through his wiry hair.

nobody had checked on him. through the open garage door he could see the world carrying on as usual. nobody had even noticed he wasn't there. 

he stood up from his chair, steadying himself on the desk when a stab of pain shot through his head. all he could do was clean up the shattered bulbs and dust, the same blank expression on his face the whole time. 

trembling hands pushed his lab coat sleeve up, eyes dancing over the white lines that remained from early teenage years. he was 64 now, and nothing had changed. he was still the same old miserable, pathetic failure.

rick sighed, unscrewing his flask.  
"better luck next time."


End file.
